En las manos de Catra
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Un día visitando a su hermana gemela, es capturado en una emboscada por fuerzas de Hordak


Mezclando He-Man 2002 con la serie She-Ra

Nuestra historia inicia, viendo a Adam convertido en He-Man siendo secuestrado por aliados de Hordar.

Los guardias lo sacaron del vehículo y lo llevaron hacia un pequeño edificio que no tenía luces en el interior. Uno de ellos tocó una pared y un débil resplandor brillaba alrededor de su mano, y la puerta se abrió. Adam tragó saliva.

Entraron en una habitación oscura y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, cerrando la tenue luz de las estrellas. Hubo un breve y extraña sensación de movimiento, pero Adán no estaba seguro de si era sólo la oscuridad del espacio y los nervios para llegar a él. Entonces, uno de los guardias se adelantó y abrió una puerta en una habitación bien iluminada. Cegado por la prisa repentina de la luz, Adán depender de sus captores que lo llevan a través de la habitación contigua. Entonces la puerta detrás de él se cerró así, y él sintió otra extraña, un poco desorientador sensación de movimiento. Miró a su alrededor, aun medio dormido por el gas de cloroformo al cual había sido expuesto.

La habitación era agradable, equipada con muchos muebles alrededor de la habitación. Los guardias lo llevaron hacia adelante hasta el centro de la habitación. un momento después, todos los guardias le quitaron sus ropas de He-Man, se encontraba transformado en Etheria cuando fue emboscado

Cada uno de los guardias, se puso a cada lado de él, sosteniendo sus brazos, y uno estaba detrás de él. Los guardias que lo sujetaban empezaron a caminar hacia ella. Trató de resistirse, clavó los pies, pero el hombre detrás de él sólo le dio un empujón sólido en la parte de atrás, que lo envió tropezando hacia adelante.

Lo levantaron y empezaron a caminar, hacia una silla que estaba equipada con sistemas de retención para ambos brazos y piernas, y en la derecha había algo que se asemejaba a una mesa de exámenes. Lo que causo, que le doliera el estómago con sólo mirarlo.

En la habitación, entro una mujer de piernas largas seguida por otros guardias, pero de Hordax. Los guardias que tenían a Adam o He-Man hicieron un gesto de reverencia. El príncipe estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad, absolutamente aterrorizado de lo que iban hacer con él. Al recordar la silla, que vio hace unos minutos

Uno de los guardias sacó las esposas que le habían puestas en él, sosteniendo sus muñecas firmemente. De cada lado de él. Poco a poco reconoció a la mujer, era Catra una de las ayudantes de Hordax. Pero que hacia aquí, hasta el momento seguía en pie viendo todo esto, sin moverse, sin hablar. Ella se veía más alta, de lo que era

Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos se encontraban atados por cadenas, hacia la pared. Los guardias retrocedieron al espacio a sí mismos de manera uniforme alrededor de las paredes, de pie con expresión en blanco, mirada al frente. Sus miradas descerebrados hicieron carne de gallina de Adán. Ninguno de ellos había mostrado el más mínimo indicio de una expresión, era más que un poco inquietante.

Catra caminó alrededor de él. Adam, siempre había sabido que esta mujer es guapa. Pero con sus vueltas que daba, se daba aun más cuenta. En esta ocasión, el se encontraba sonrojó y desvió la mirada, de repente demasiado consciente de su feminidad. Tan fuerte era este sentimiento de encanto que se preguntó si había algún tipo de hechizo en el.

Sus pechos, aunque pequeño, eran bien formados y firmes. Su figura era esbelta para su estatura, y ella debería tener, unos cinco o ochos años más que él. Y su cabello negro, en una cola de cabello. Como siempre. Adam volvió a tragar saliva.

Al ver su reacción, se rió y caminó hacia él. - He-Man. Encantada de verte - dijo ella, de pie directamente delante de él. Ella era lo suficientemente alto, sus labios estaban a su altura de los ojos. Se preguntó sin poder hacer nada.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro desnudo y levantó la barbilla con la otra. - ¿No vas a saludarme, cariño? - preguntó ella, sonriendo. - Estoy segura, que te han educado bien. El protector de Eternia y Etheria.

Adam se humedeció los labios. - Buenas noches - dijo, su voz chirriante.

Eso está mejor. Ahora, estoy seguro de que eres curioso en cuanto a por qué está aquí. - Adam asintió nerviosamente. - Tengo un propósito para ti. Un propósito muy simple - Entonces dejo de acariciar la barbilla y bajo su mano. hasta llegar al pecho y le acarició la piel.

¿Y eso, sería? - preguntó Adán.

No te preocupes,te lo diré. Muy pronto - besando sus labios. Mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba a lo largo de la piel de su pecho y el hombro, ella se acercó, por detrás de él otra vez. Una vez allí, se deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda, acariciando sus pectorales...y algo más

Adam se estremeció. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó, con la voz temblorosa por los nervios. Estilo Clark Kent, de Smallville

El sonido que hizo en su oído sólo se podría llamar una risita. - No puede ser - se dijo, luego lo mordisqueó ligeramente en la oreja. - He-Man - dijo en un tono divertido - no me digas que eres virgen. Adam se sonrojó, y la mujer dejó escapar otra risa baja, mientras, volvía a morderle la oreja y tiró de ella juguetonamente con los dientes.

Sus labios bajaron, besándolo suavemente en el cuello. Adam apretó los dientes. El trato de moverse, tratando de apartarla y así dejara de tocarlo

Ella lo miró con alegría, ronroneó ella. Acariciando el pecho desnudo y el abdomen. Adam miraba a los guardias - Parecen muy disciplinado -

Gracias a una buena clase de fármacos, hechizos y torturas. Los mantiene de esa forma - Adam, hizo una mueca, tratando de ocultar su consternación. Ella, le acaricio la mejilla - Pronto, seras como ellos. No será virgen, nunca más - agregó. Adam sintió que su piel se ponía caliente.

No soy nada especial, porque haces esto - el pregunto, con un sabor a ira. Ella se inclinó y la besó en los labios ligeramente, a pesar de que Adam intento salir de su alcance. Mientras le acariciaba la entre pierna - Permite, en que este en desacuerdo. Yo diría, que eres muy especial - murmuró, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho


End file.
